Reincarnation Of Perfection
by speed killz
Summary: Konoka believes her advances on Setsuna are failing because shes...boring. Dull brown hair, brown eyes...it doesn't excite Setsuna. So there's only one thing left to do. Drastically change everything. Are appearances everything? Read and find out. 1shot.


Reincarnation of Perfection

"This is not me," Konoka whispered to herself. "But it will become me." These were the words she uttered from lips that were moistened as her pink tongue slid over them, eyes narrowing slightly as she flipped through the pictures on a certain swordswoman's computer. The sweet girl, chocolate hair and dark brown eyes almost black in the dark room leaned back in the old leather office chair and exhaled slowly as she paused on one picture in particular. Taking a moment to look around the darkened dorm room, her eyes swept over the still tightly shut door, and held her breath for a second to listen to the absolute silence of the room, broken only by the hum of the fan kicking on in the dark blue netbook. Satisfied no one was coming to interrupt her, she turned her gaze back to the small computer and leaned in to study the picture more completely. She was currently in Setsuna's dorm room, and little shots of adrenaline shot through her stomach every time she heard footsteps outside, or a laugh or sudden noise outside the door. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she had Setsuna's permission to be on her computer, and Mana wouldn't mind that she was in the room...Perhaps it was just the nature of her current task that made her jumpy?

Regardless, Setsuna wouldn't be back for another half hour or so, the Konoe girl knew. She was out training with Evangeline and Kaede, and had only left fifteen or twenty minutes ago.

Turning her attention back to the picture displayed on the small 10.1 inch screen, she let her gaze soak in every detail. It was a picture of a girl, a cosplayer, it seemed, wielding a long thin sword, and bent into a crouch. Her long black hair was in a ponytail, and her sharp green eyes were practically hypnotizing, bright and sharp. Konoka immediately felt a bit jealous over her piercing gaze, suddenly feeling unsatisfied with her own dull brown eyes. Her skin was porcelain white, mouth set in a confident smirk, revealing pure white teeth and elongated canines, lending her a feral appearance. The girl's wrists and forearms were covered with thin, tight leather forearm gauntlets pierced with metallic studs and the rest of her arms were bare, up to her shoulders. Her chest was covered only by a tight black leather sleeveless jacket that zipped up in the middle, stopping before it could attempt to squeeze together her well endowed chest. There was no shirt underneath, and her ample cleavage was quite visible. The jacket ended mid-stomach, revealing her toned waist, her hips covered by knee length shorts. They were black as well, matching her outfit, and on her side was a holster that appeared to have a very large, and very realistic looking gun in it.

Konoka leaned back to study the picture as a whole, and decided that the girl presented a very strong, alluring, confident, and sexy attitude.

Konoka could never hope to compete with that. The realization was startling, and it made her feel sad in a way she never had before.

This realization was further cemented in her mind when she flipped through a few more pictures, slowly accepting the fact that there were absolutely no pictures of weak, demure, in-need-of-protection girls on here. Her eyes widened as she realized something startling and profound. It was no secret that Setsuna felt lowly around Konoka, a mere servant of the Princess, but this revelation cast things in a startling, glaringly different light. Konoka was the lowly one. She was unable to hold a candle to Setsuna, in all her strength and glory. Always in need of protection...she was truly a burden to the warrior.

Konoka slowly realized that the reason Setsuna had been ignorant of her advances, unresponsive to her initiations, was because she was _only_ a weak charge, nothing more. Setsuna didn't respond to weak, demure girls. Setsuna responded to powerful, sexy, fierce women. Something she clearly was not.

Gritting her teeth, she was determined to change that. It bothered her just a bit, a nagging thought in the back of her mind, that Setsuna was out with Kaede and training, who could easily fit the description of Setsuna's ideal interest. Tall, powerful, amazingly beautiful, sexy, even...

It was certainly unsettling. Yet, Konoka didn't feel she had lost her chance with the albino warrior yet. She would have her chance to sweep the warrior off her feet, and she was determined not to fail.

Closing the pictures folder, Konoka slowly closed the lid of the netbook, until it seated with a gentle click. Slowly pushing the chair back on it's castered wheels, she stood and made sure to tidy up the desk to the way it was when she had entered. Pushing the chair back in, she slowly exited the room, thoughts racing through her mind as she thought of all the possibilities available to her.

"I'll see if Asuna wants to go shopping with me this weekend." She said softly, raising her gaze from her feet to watch where she was walking.

As she slowly retraced her steps back to her own dorm room, her jumbled thoughts slowly materialized into a coherent sentence. _I am determined to have Setsuna as my own, as I have dreamed of for the longest time. If I have to change everything that I am to do it, then so be it. Nothing will keep me from her._

As she passed by a row of classrooms, she caught the reflection of herself in the pane glass mirrors.

As she passed by each one, the reflection of her face got more intense, more concentrated, more resolved. She was determined to be the demure, innocent, weak-willed girl no longer. If Setsuna had an eye for the strong, up-front, confident girls, then that is what she will become.

Opening the door to her dormitory room, she was promptly greeted by Asuna as she stepped inside.

"Hey, how's it going, Konoka?" The vivacious red-head asked from her seat at the table where she was currently shovelling food into her mouth at an alarming rate.

Konoka didn't respond immediately in her usual bubbly manner, prompting Asuna to pause and turn in her seat to glance at her.

"You okay, Konoka?" She asked, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face as her bells tinkled musically in response. Konoka nodded distractedly.

"Hey, Asuna, you feel like going shopping with me tomorrow? And hanging out this weekend? There are a few things I need to buy and I would love to have your opinion."

Asuna quirked an eyebrow as she took a sip of chocolate milk. "Sure, no problem. What are you buying?"

Konoka shrugged as she kicked off her shoes, making her way to the kitchen to tidy up the mess that Asuna had made. Immediately, the red-head jumped up to help her, not wanting the girl to clean a mess she hadn't made.

"I don't know yet." She said, pouting for a second as Asuna swiped the wash-cloth from her hand, motioning for her to go sit down.

"Let me do this, Konoka, go sit down. You hungry? I can make you something if you want." Asuna offered.

Konoka relented the task of tidying up, moving out of Asuna's way as she shook her head. "No, thanks." She replied, instead choosing to study the girl as she swept around the kitchen, swiftly tidying up.

Asuna, back to Konoka, started humming softly to herself as she wiped down the counter, unaware of Konoka's gaze.

After a moment, Konoka shook her head, then yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap, Asuna. Wake me in an hour?"

"Sure thing, Konoka."

Thoughts on Setsuna, Konoka flopped onto her bed and curled onto her side, facing the wall. Closing her eyes, she was already getting a mental image of what she was going to do. Smiling to herself, sure she was going to get Setsuna's attention like never before, she slowly let herself fall asleep.

(R.) (O.) (P.)

The sun was shining high in the sky as Konoka held open the door to the small shop for Asuna. Asuna glanced upward at the name of the store, before grinning. "Gotta say, Konoka, you're the last one I expected to be into this kind of clothing, ya know?"

Konoka shrugged, then remembered she was supposed to be more aggressive, up-front and confident, and grinned instead.

"Yeah, well, people change. I'm looking forward to it." She said, stepping through behind Asuna.

Asuna laughed. "In a strange way, I am too. This will certainly be interesting. One question though, why am I here? Not that I mind, of course, but usually you drag Setsuna on these shopping adventures of yours."

Konoka laughed. "Yeah, well, this is kind of a personal project, a bit secret from her. She has no idea."

"Ohh, I see!" Asuna said, rubbing her hands together. "So...where do we start?"

Konoka spread her arms wide, indicating the entire store. "Wherever we want." She answered.

Asuna let out an unsuppressed squeal of joy, and took off into the depths of the store. Shopping with Konoka usually meant various credit cards, paid for by her grandfather, so this opportunity to shop without consideration of budget, at least on Konoka's part, was exhilarating.

Konoka happily followed Asuna to the back, easily tracking her by the sound of her tinkling bells. There, she found Asuna looking through a rack of pants that Konoka originally would not have looked twice at. Now though, they garnered her interest in a way she never would have expected. The low-rise dark blue skinny jeans were obviously worn only by those fashionable and confident enough to pull them off, and while they were popular, no one in Konoka's circle of friends wore them when not clad in their school uniform. At least, not that she had seen.

"These are nice." Asuna said, holding them up against Konoka's waist. Her conservative, moderately fit, boot-cut jeans suddenly paled in comparison, and she had to admit she kind of wanted them.

"Let me try them on." She shrugged, grabbing them and heading toward the changing rooms. Asuna watched her recede for a second, before turning back to the rack and looking through them with interest. There were a multitude of colors, and she was so absorbed looking around the store that she didn't hear Konoka come up behind her a few minutes later.

"I like them!" Konoka said, startling Asuna for a second. Regaining her composure, Asuna tossed the pair of jeans she was holding carelessly back onto the rack and turned around.

"You getting them?" She asked, interestedly. Konoka grinned. "Let's see what else is around here, first."

"Yeah, okay!"

They continued to wander around, every so often, coming across something they found interesting. Half an hour later, they departed, Konoka with three bags, and Asuna with one for herself. They walked down the street, laughing and talking, as Konoka pointed in the direction of their next destination.

"I found an interesting store down the road here, online, it should have some interesting stuff. And after this, we're heading to the lingerie shop." She said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Asuna hummed softly. "Probably won't be buying much there." She said, hefting her bag. "This nearly broke the bank account as it is!"

Konoka brushed her hair out of her face, as she turned to look at Asuna. "You know I offered to pay for you!" She complained.

"I know, and I appreciate it Konoka, but I couldn't let you do that."

"Grr! You're so self-sufficient, it's annoying!"

Asuna laughed. "Whatever!"

"You kn-Oh, hey, we're here!" Konoka stopped in front of the building, and opened the large glass door. "C'mon, let's check it out!"

Upon entering, they were greeted by the cashier on duty, and Konoka greeted her warmly as her eyes scanned the store.

"Oh, Asuna, I'm going to have so much fun here!" She exclaimed. Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are, you have tons of money!"

Ignoring her reply, it was Konoka's turn to bound off, with Asuna sighing and following after her.

(R.) (O.) (P.)

Setsuna sighed deeply as she collapsed on the ground. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she could feel the blood as it pulsed through her head. It blurred her vision as she gasped for breath, lungs hungry for the cool evening air. Her sword thumped dully to the grass as she dropped it from numb hands, the result of so much metal-on-metal sword clashing.

Sweat beaded on her forehead, and trickled down her face, down her cheeks and neck. She raised an arm to wipe it away, but found herself temporarily too tired to do even that. Instead, she just closed her eyes and turned her face slightly into the oncoming light breeze. Inhaling deeply through her nose, she reveled in the scent of freshly cut grass, the earth, the wind twisting through the trees, and all the smells that accompanied the far-roaming breeze.

A second later, and Mana plunked down beside her, the relaxation a rare occurence for the gun-toting young woman.

Only Evangeline remained standing, some feet away with her back to them, long blonde hair gently swaying in the breeze.

"The love of battle is rivaled only by the love of a night like this." Mana spoke quietly, gazing up at the sky as the sun set, rapidly turning the sky dark. She too took a moment to inhale deeply, and when she breathed out, it was a content sigh.

Beginning to catch her breath, Setsuna nodded. "Yes, it is rather nice. Relaxing...peaceful..."

Setsuna looked around to see Evangeline staring up at the sky as well, and she decided to turn the duo into a trio, tilting her head back as she searched the sky for the first sign of stars.

As she looked toward the West, she could see the sun setting, shining so brilliantly that it hurt her eyes. She stared, entranced, until she felt tears welling up. Hesitantly breaking the staring contest, she let her eyes wander slowly East, watching as the sun-lit clouds faded to a gentle darkness, and as she looked as far East as she could see, she saw the blackness of night approaching on the horizon, cloaking the world in it's complete, impenetrable blanket. Almost imperceptible, the first stars began twinkling in the far off darkness, and although she could still feel the sun's gentle heat, she knew that in another twenty minutes or so, the heat would fade, and the moon would become visible.

Summer truly was a miraculous season...if only the Ojou-Sama were beside her to enjoy this magnificent sight with...

She sighed, somewhat downheartened now despite the beauty surrounding her, and Evangeline instantly picked up on her emotions as if she were a book with large, bold print, laid open for the world to see.

"This won't be the last summer's night you see, Setsuna. You can take your precious Princess to look at the stars tomorrow night. Training is cancelled; I have more important things to attend to than babysit you toddlers of combat."

Between her exhaustion and the peacefulness invading her body at the thought of Konoka with her on a night like this, Setsuna couldn't even muster up a comeback. Not that she would have anyway...

She sighed once more as a tugging feeling at her heart reminded her that it was Mana, not Konoka, who was beside her, and how weird it seemed that it was so. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Konoka all day; she had long since given up trying not to think about her. It was impossible.

Setsuna glanced at Evangeline once more, but the vampiress was gone. She had vanished without so much as either of them noticing, and it didn't surprise her.

"Well," Mana said, interrupting her thoughts, "I'm going now. If I see Konoka, I'll let her know you're around here."

Setsuna lifted her hand and waved in a lazy farewell, then felt a strong vibration in her pocket.

"Actually, don't worry about it. I think she just texted me. Thanks though."

Mana said nothing, and left on silent feet, gaze still lingering on the sky.

Setsuna closed her eyes, and took another moment to enjoy the peacefulness before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. Flipping it open, she found she was right in her assumption.

_Hey Setsuna, are you busy tonight?_

Setsuna's heart leapt at the possibility of Konoka wishing to do something with her, and she rapidly keyed back a response. Snapping her phone shut, she set it down beside her as her gaze turned to her momentarily abandoned sword. Reaching over, she picked it up and gently wiped the blade off. The sheath was beside her, and picking that up, slowly slid the blade into the sheath until the tsuba clicked against the metal collar of the sheath.

A moment later and her phone vibrated again.

_Okay. I'm still at the mall with Asuna doing a few things, but when I'm finished I'll come get you at your room. Then we're going out on a date. You can pick if you like, otherwise we're doing whatever I want._

Setsuna was not oblivious to the bold, straightforwardness in the text, a trait that was usually never exhibited by her Konoka unless it was half-joking and accompanied by smiles and laughter. And...a date?

Cheeks flushed with the implications of such a word, Setsuna's eyes suddenly widened as she realized that Konoka was coming to pick _her _up. Not the other way around. Now the pressure was on her to be ready in time for the Princess.

Jumping up, Setsuna grabbed her sword and took off toward her dorm, cursing all the things she needed to do before she was ready for her Konoka.

It was a short jog that took her past the twins and Kaede as they walked by with ice cream in their hands and on their faces, the twins waving excitedly as Setsuna jogged by while the stoic ninja nodded at her passing with the barest hints of a smile on her face.

Setsuna threw a wave over her shoulder for the sake of not seeming to ignore the twins, and rounded a corner, a second wave of adrenaline shooting through her and making her turn up the speed. She was still exhausted, but running felt way too good to ignore.

She dodged her way around a few students who were walking at a lazy pace, and in no time had reached the main doors. Slowing to a walk, she caught her breath once more as she pulled open one of the doors. Letting herself in she quickly oriented herself in the direction of her room, and walked briskly down the hall.

Once there, she let herself in and looked around the room. Mana wasn't here, so she tore through the room like a hurricane, grabbing all of her clothes and neccessities and throwing them into a bag as she tossed her sword onto her bed. She paused for a second to peer into the bag, making a mental checklist to make sure she had everything. Satisfied that she did, she left the room, making a beeline for the baths.

(R.) (O.) (P.)

Asuna grinned at Konoka in the mirror, her cheeky expression not lost on the girl. "You're going to make that poor girl take a damn heart attack, you know. And you know she's going to come after me, right? I was there and I let you do this. She's going to eviscerate me."

Konoka laughed, and waved a hand at her as she pulled on the jeans. "No she won't, don't worry about it. If I'm right about all of this, she'll be too busy gasping vainly for breath to do you any harm."

Asuna shrugged. "We'll see."

"Well, you won't." Konoka said, accepting the shirt that Asuna passed to her. "This is a private date. No tagalongs!"

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Asuna complained loudly.

Konoka looked at her over her shoulder. "Asuna, remember the red lace thong I've got on? It's not for me. How am I supposed to convince Setsuna to take my pants off if you're tagging along?"

Asuna made a face at her in the mirror. "Ugh. Too much information. Naughty thoughts." The the red-head shrugged. "I didn't want to come anyway. Setsuna will be puppy-dogging after you every step of the night, the way you're getting dressed up."

A chuckle. "I certainly hope so."

"Think she'll even recognize you? You should make her meet you somewhere public, instead of going to her. I guarantee she will walk right by you."

"Oh, she will not!" A moment's hesitation, then a giggle. "You think so? Maybe I should get her to meet me near the plaza."

Asuna laughed. "Ahh, do it! See what happens!"

Konoka stuck her tongue out, then grinned. "Fine. Do you really think I look that different?" She asked. She turned back toward the mirror, and for the first time that night, really took a minute to examine herself. Her eyes widened, and she realized that yes, yes she did look startlingly different.

"And that's all the answer you need." Asuna said, nodding to herself as she noted Konoka's expression in the mirror.

Konoka spent a few more minutes getting ready, then a few more figeting to make sure everything was perfect. Finally, after nearly ten minutes of this, Asuna pushed her bodily out the door and told her to get going, that she was keeping Setsuna waiting. Holding her head high, Konoka buried all feelings of embarrassment and shyness, and told herself that if she had any shot of securing Setsuna's interest tonight, she had to be outgoing, sexy, and confident.

A deep breath. A sigh. She began walking toward the east-side doors, the ones that were closest to the plaza, and once she had gone far enough to ensure that she would get there before Setsuna, began composing a text.

(R.) (O.) (P.)

Setsuna snatched her phone up as soon as it vibrated, her foot tapping impatiently against the floor as she sat on her bed, washed, dressed, and ready to go. As she expected, it was Konoka.

_Change of plans, meet me at the plaza. I'll be waiting._

For a second, Setsuna felt an irrational spike of fear lance through her at the sudden change in Konoka's textual behaviour, but the analytical side of her mind quickly rationalized it as partly her imagination, and partly due to Konoka maybe being in a bad mood, or a rush, or maybe just distracted.

Either way, she let her fears be soothed as she smoothed her hands over her red short sleeved shirt. It came down to her upper thigh, clinging tightly to her body and ending over dark blue jeans. They were moderately tight, with constrasting white stitching down the legs, ending at her faded black sneakers.

Deeming herself acceptable, she pocketed her phone and left her room, intent on finding out what, if anything, might have been going on with her Kono-chan. Whistling softly to herself, she walked along at a semi-brisk pace, not enough to look like she was rushing, but enough to keep herself from dragging her heels. She nodded to a few students who still lingered in the halls, one of them seeing her and grinning instantly.

"Going to see Konoka, Setsuna-san?" Haruna asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Setsuna nodded. "Yeah, how did you...?"

"I just saw her. Girl, you're in for a surprise."

Setsuna was about to question her, but Haruna waved her on.

"Go on, hurry, she's waiting."

Setsuna nodded, and headed out the door. Anxiousness suddenly filled her stomach as she wondered at the meaning behind Haruna's words. Taking off into a jog, she ran down the sidewalk as the stars twinkled high in the sky above her. Slowing down, she rounded the blind corner, before speeding up again. Trees and people whipped by her, and she dodged skillfully around the obstacles as she made her way to the plaza at the center of the grounds.

As the large paved plaza came into view, complete with large water fountain in the centre, Setsuna slowed to a walk. There were still people milling about, and her sharp gaze scanned each and every one of them, looking for that familiar brown hair and beautiful smile. Suddenly, her phone vibrated, and she reached into her pocket, pulling it out and opening it up.

_I'm near the water fountain._

Setsuna closed her phone and made her way over to the fountain. There weren't many girls standing at the fountain, and her eyes passed over a raven haired girl who was standing with her head bowed. Maybe on the other side of the fountain?

Setsuna headed toward the girl, and as she got closer, her eyes narrowed. The stature of the girl was so familiar, yet...

Setsuna passed by her, mere feet from her as she headed around the side of the fountain intent on circling it to look for Konoka, when she saw the girl raise her head from the corner of her eye. And her heart nearly leapt from her chest. Setsuna stopped short, and turned on her heel, a thousand questions dying on her lips as she laid eyes on Konoka.

Konoka's appearance shocked Setsuna into immobility, her lips parted slightly in surprise as her eyes widened considerably. Her thoughts almost ground to a halt as she took in her beloved Konoka, and what she saw before her was almost unbelievable.

Konoka's hair had been dyed jet black from it's original brown, and it no longer ended in blunt bangs. Now they were long and sleek, pointed, teasing her eyelashes when she moved or blinked, and her sidebangs were just as long, hanging down past her ears to brush against her shoulders. The rest of her her hair was swept up into a perfect ponytail, leaving her slender neck bare. Her eyes...Setsuna stared, uncomprehending, before finally realizing they must be colored contacts. Konoka's eyes were a pale yellow, black pupils narrowed almost imperceptibly in the shape of a cats-eye. Konoka's gaze was piercing and strong, a confident smirk upon her lips as she stood with one hand on her hip.

Her upper body was clad in a form-fitting black short sleeved shirt with a deep V-neck that plunged from her neckline to almost mid-chest. Flashes of her red bra could be seen peeking out from underneath the fabric of the shirt, teasing Setsuna's gaze with intermittent glimpses. A thin, black chain was clasped around her throat, snug yet unrestricting, with a snow white fang dangling from it to rest in the hollow of her throat between her collar bones. Setsuna's gaze worked it's way down and she saw that the V-necked shirt ended around her belly button, leaving a few scant inches of bare skin to further tease Setsuna before her eyes once again found clothing. This time, in the form of dark blue, tight fitting skinny jeans, her waist encircled by a contrasting white belt. The jeans were torn in a few select places along the thighs, one on the shin, and as Setsuna would later find out, one across the back of her leg that revealed far more skin that Setsuna felt comfortable with in public.

Black, pointed boots with a modest two inch heel fit her snugly, overlapping her jeans up to mid shin in a classy way that visibly increased the appearance of the length of her legs and tightened up her backside in a way that whisked away all thoughts of self control from Setsuna's mind the second Konoka turned around to tease her with the sight of it.

Konoka waved to her, the smirk fading into a more natural smile as her genuine happiness at seeing Setsuna shone through, and Setsuna noticed the black leather wristband that adorned her right wrist. It was secured in place with a black leather tie, the ends braided together and left hanging loosely, a few inches long. On her thumb, Setsuna was surprised even further to see a black ring, a smooth metal band that drew the attention to the slenderness of her fingers in the most subtle of ways. Konoka wasn't as pale as Setsuna, but she wasn't tanned, and the whiteness of her skin was only sharpened by the dark clothing, lending her an immaculate, porcelain appearance.

"Setsuna..." Konoka breathed softly, slowly walking over to the stunned swordswoman. When Konoka reached her, she brought her arms up and slipped her arms around Setsuna's neck, pulling her close. Leaning her forehead against Setsuna's, she stared deep into the furiously blushing swordswoman's wide eyes.

"K-Kono...Konoka..." Setsuna stuttered, embarrassment blanking her mind. "W-what have you...done to yourself?"

Konoka contemplated a variety of responses, considering telling Setsuna that she had made herself more desireable for her, or that she was simply trying out something new, but in the end, she said nothing at all.

Pulling Setsuna close, she pressed her lips hungrily against the trembling, embarrassed woman. There was no response for the briefest of moments, then Konoka smiled slightly as she kissed Setsuna when she felt the girl respond, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss as she put her arms around Konoka's bare waist.

When Konoka eventually pulled away, Setsuna's blush had somewhat faded.

Konoka hummed softly to herself, clearly pleased. "Worth every penny." She whispered happily.

(R.) (O.) (P.)

Konoka awoke slowly to the pleasant sensation of Setsuna trailing kisses down her throat. She moaned, then giggled as Setsuna's warm breath tickled her sensitive skin.

"Mmm, my Secchan..." A warmth flooded through her body, overwhelming her with happiness and making her heart swell with pride as she realized that she was, wholly and completely, _her_ Secchan. Nothing could ever make her happier.

"So tell me again what your reason was for this total change in your appearance?" Setsuna asked, her naked body hovering over Konoka's as she whispered sensually in her ear.

Konoka licked her lips as she arched her back, pressing her hips against Setsuna's as she reached up and placed her hands around Setsuna's waist.

"I...saw those pictures on your computer. The ones of the dark-haired, sexy-dressed, warrior girls. It was obvious that they were what you were into, and that they were everything that I was not. So I became them as best I could. And now I have you." She purred, sliding her hands down to squeeze Setsuna's bare backside.

Despite the touch, Setsuna couldn't keep herself from laughing. As confusing as a reaction as it was, Konoka took a moment to appreciate the sound in her ear before questioning her about it.

"What's so funny?" Konoka asked, her hands never leaving Setsuna's pert, perfect backside.

Setsuna tilted her head to the side, and let her hair fall over her shoulder. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on Konoka's cheek, before sliding her hot tongue across her cheek to her throat, then up to her ear.

"Your change of appearance only accomplished one thing. It gave you the confidence to kiss me, and open up this relationship that I've desired since day one. If you had done that as brown-haired, brown-eyed, beautiful Konoka, I'd still be here, and still love you just as much. I'm not so superficial that I'd react to you solely based on your looks. The way you look only affected one person last night, and that was you. It gave you the confidence you lacked to tell me how you really felt. And Konoka, believe me, I'm so glad you did."

Konoka stared up at her, breath hitching in her throat.

"L-love me?" She asked, making sure she had heard Setsuna right. Setsuna stared into her eyes for a moment, before leaning down and embracing the girl tightly.

"More than anything, Konoka." She whispered. Konoka felt her heart skip a beat, and suddenly there were tears welling up in her eyes. Before she could resist them, they spilled down her cheeks, leaving moist trails that Setsuna gently licked up.

"Setsuna..." Konoka whispered, clutching her tightly. "I love you too."

A/N: Random little one-shot idea I had to celebrate completely smashing my netbook by dropping it on the concrete floor. Partly responsible for my lack of updates. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, let me know what you think! Also, will be trying my damnest to get a chapter for Shatter up tomorrow, for those of you who are interested.


End file.
